


skype.rtf

by cowbrain



Category: South Park
Genre: Cotton Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cotton candy Skype call</p>
            </blockquote>





	skype.rtf

Taylor fidgeted awkwardly under the gaze of his webcam. Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were all happily chatting with each other on Skype. Taylor glanced around his room, hoping nobody noticed how awkward he'd become, how he was hiding under his hair, or how he hugged his knees close to his chest. He glanced back at his monitor, biting his lip as his eyes fell upon Gabriel's sleeping frame. Of course, his mouth hung open unceremoniously, and Taylor could've sworn he saw the slightest bit of drool, but the point was that he no longer had Gabriel's comfort. Taylor's anxiety peaked and he let out a soft sigh. He'd been the first one to notice Gabe's unconsciousness, and just as Taylor sighed, Kenny pulled down the hood of his parka, preparing to speak.  
" Check it out! Gabe's passed out! Quick, get the rope before he wakes up!" Kenny snickered, a light blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Taylor frowned, his stomach flipping. Was that a rape joke? For the first time, Taylor felt unsafe around Kenny.  
" Hey dude, that's not cool.. You can't say shit like that.." Taylor mumbled, nervously chuckling as all eyes went on him. It wasn't often that Taylor spoke against anyone. He tucked his bangs back behind his ear, hearing an incredulous laugh from the resident poor kid. Taylor felt his cheeks heat.  
" Dude, it was just a joke, get over it." Kenny retorted. Taylor knew he should take this in stride. After all, Kenny wasn't quite himself. He'd gotten into beer from somewhere, and, despite his age, decided it was a good idea to get hammered. Taylor gripped his mouse, forcing a small smile.  
" Yeah, haha, you're right... Hey, I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." With a goodbye wave to his friends, Taylor exited the Skype call and took off his headset. He chewed the inside of his cheek gently, setting his headset aside. He was going to go check on Gabriel, make sure he was okay. He was worried, what if Kenny decided it was a good idea to play out a rape fantasy? Without another thought, Taylor slipped on his jacket and shoes and sneaked out, making sure to shut the door behind him. He jammed his hands in his pockets and bolted, his footfalls heavy as he darted from his house to Gabriel's.  
Taylor let himself in to Gabriel's house, knowing that the Lannister family kept an extra key under the doormat. He crept into Gabriel's house and hurried to his bedroom, not wanting to get caught by Gabriel's parents. Taylor didn't want to explain what he was doing, not that he expected Gabe's parents to ask.  
Taylor opened Gabriel's door slowly, peering inside. He snickered, seeing Gabriel still fast asleep. He could hear their friends bickering on Skype still, Cartman's voice blaring from the headset. Taylor walked over and took the headset off of Gabriel slowly and put it on, siting next to Gabriel on his bed. He took the laptop and put it in his lap, getting comfortable next to his best friend.  
" Hey guys, I'm shutting off Gabe's laptop, okay? Talk to you la-"  
" Fags!" Cartman squealed, " I knew it! You two are totally fags! Do something faggy!"  
Taylor rolled his eyes. What had he expected from Cartman? More importantly, what did Cartman expect from Gabriel and Taylor? Taylor looked to Gabriel. He wasn't the most appealing at the moment in time, what with the drool and the snoring. He snickered and kissed Gabriel's cheek, closing the Skype call as he heard Kenny cheer.


End file.
